Found Oneshot
by sweetiepye2
Summary: Huey Freeman has waited 10 years for his destiny. No matter what condition she may be in. Read and review PLEASE! Ch. 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so here is my oneshot! Lol I hope you guys enjoy it and leave COMMENTS PLEASE!!!! thanks! oh and for all of you people reading Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmare, it will be updated soon...sorry my microsoft is actin up and my story is saved there and this story was typed using note pad.....sooo ITS COMING SOON I PROMISEE :0)! Anyway, enjoy and leave wonderful comments!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boondocks, they belong to Aaron McGruder!!**

* * *

"Case 9009127, here is your cell, with a blanket, pillow, and toilet. Please keep your cell clean, and in a neat and orderly fashion. Breakfast is at 8:30 A.M. Lights out at 11:30 P.M. No exceptions. Please inform us of any questions."

That's all I told her. Case 9009127. She was someone else on the streets, either a prostitute, homeless, or both, and I was just another person probably giving her instructions. Nothing new to her I assume. She was defiant when she walked in, or dragged in, but she had calmed down after being told she could leave when her situation was cleared. I didn't know what to say to her. All I could do was listen when she came in for intervention.

"Ay, Huey, what time my next shift start? I gots to keep my gangsta face fresh if I wanna keep trappin dem h-, I mean prostitutes fo you on the street." Riley was the same as usual, ghetto and thugged out. Nothing had changed since we were little kids. The only thing was our work, and what we did.

When Riley and I were little, Granddad had opened an institute for the "pimp's dream". He did it to keep women off the streets and in school, and managed to pick up a few dates every once in a while. But ever since he passed, Riley and I have kept this place running, using Riley's street cred, and my abilities, to help keep women off the street. Translation: Riley gets the girls, I save them. But that makes me no superman. I don't like this job. It's stressful, hard, and downright disguisting. I've seen girls of all types in here, every age. It doesn't amuse me when a case like 9009127 comes up. Just another sad woman who wants nothing more than a bed, meal, and her pimp to protect her. I don't even know why I hang around here. But it feels as if something wakes me up in the morning saying your one day closer to your destiny, and I drag my black butt outta bed, and get here, waiting for that "destiny"; the one that hasn't shown up in almost ten years.

"Just get some rest and I'll call you in the morning once we get some of these women out of the cells and into a safer unit.  
Leave your phone on, because it might be soon." I rubbed my forehead, and closed my eyes hoping this argument was over.

"Yeah, okay. Ay, just don't call between the hours of 12:00 and 4:00 unless you wanna hear headboards crackin. Me and my wife gettin used to this newlywed thing." Oh and I forgot to mention Riley is married. After all those years of trappin women, he claims he finally found the love of his life. And she wasn't in the streets. She was coming out of a courthouse for all the right reasons. I guess that was good enough for him.

As I walked down the cells, I heard sobs and the sound of someone throwing up. I went around and noticed all the lights were out except for cell 32, Case 9009127. I ran to her cell, trying to see if something happened, or if she was just trying to get attention, something done by prostitutes needing to feel "loved". When I arrived, I saw someone sitting in the corner, hair all over the place, face in her knees. She was a mess. And not only did she look bad, she smelled bad, too.  
Or at least the toilet did.

"Hey, is something wrong? Do you need medical help?" I looked confused. No one had ever done this since I had been here.  
Most women were either excited to be free or didn't want anything to do with the association. But this was different.

"Huh? Oh, ya, I'm good, thanks. Hey, do you have anything to settle my stomach?" Her big green eyes locked with mine, and the contact was intense. It felt as if I had known her my whole life. And she used proper english which also startled me a bit. Either the women didn't know it or didn't know how to use it.

I grabbed her hand, and led her to the kitchen downstairs. She was hunched over, head down, and silent the whole way. She didn't complain once about anything going on, and she had no questions. She just sat there, drinking ginger ale as if it was water. As she drank, I looked her over. She had long, curly brownish blondish hair, with a familiar face. She had a nice build, probably from all the running she had done, but she looked worn.

"Hey, thanks for the drink." She smiled a crooked smile, and looked down. "I was wondering, if I could ask your name?"

"Yeah, it's Huey, Huey Freeman. I own, or shall I say run this place. What about you?" I looked at her long hair as it ran down her back, and tried to think of what her name might be. Probably something ghetto or hard to pronounce. Usually is in this siuation.

"Jazmine, Jazmine Dubois, but they call me Caramel. Well that's my street name. You can probably tell from my skin color."  
Jazmine let out a small laugh, but quickly stopped as if something inside of her had clicked.

"Wait, you said your name was Huey Freeman? Look at me." She walked from her chair to were I was standing, and she put her face about 3 feet away from mine.

"Wait, what is this about? Do I know-" I was disrupted by Jazmine's lips that all of a sudden locked with mine. I was stunned, yet I kissed back. Because I realized that I knew those lips, that scent, the shape of her mouth. It was her.  
It was Jazmine Dubois. My destiny. The reason I woke up everyday for ten years, the reason I waited here in this hell hole for something to come, the reason I wouldn't let go of her when she pulled away.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this oneshot!! lOl leave wonderful comments!!! and my other story will be updated soon! Love you guys!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jazmine

_I pulled away physically, but I couldn't pull away emotionally. He was drawing me in, like a magnet to metal, oxygen to fire. I wanted so badly to tell him I loved him. To just take me away now and let me live in his arms forever. It was times like this when I wanted more than anything to just be Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois. Not Caramel, not hooker, not prostitute, not another charity case. I wanted to be the girl he fell in love with 8 years ago. The one he waited for when I never showed up that Saturday morning. I wanted to be me._

"Huey, I can't. We gotta stop. It's too much for me at the moment." My eyes were watering, my head was hurting, but my heart was shredding.

"Please. Don't leave me. I don't care what happened then. Just stay and promise you won't leave again. I can't go through this again." Huey shifted in his seat, waiting for me to return and rest in his arms. But I couldn't, knowing I was only going to end up breaking his heart again.

"I can't do this because I can't promise you I won't leave. He is coming back for me, I know it. And Huey, I hurt you so bad I don't think I want you to take me back. Please just forget I came here. I shouldn't have showed up so I can exit again. Please, just go." I shattered with every word. I knew he would look at me with those eyes. The ones begging me to stay, even if for a little while. But this time was different.

"You shouldn't have showed up if you planned on leaving again. I would have been better off without you anyway. That day, Jazmine, the day you decided it would be best if we never spoke again, my heart broke, Jazmine. I felt like crying and you know that I would never cry, let alone crack a smile sometimes. And then here you come, waltzing in and just waltzing right back out? I don't believe this." I wanted to tell Huey that it was all in the past, that I was staying for good. But I couldn't make anymore promises. I had already broken too many. But how could I tell him the one reason why I left that night? We were face to face now, so my best bet was to tell him.

"You want to know the real reason I left that night. The real reason I didn't answer your calls for 8 years? I was pregnant, Huey. With your child, and I didn't want to ruin your life. We were 17 and you were going off to college. I was afraid I was going to ruin your big chance at Harvard. Your dreams of becoming the next big thing in politics or government. I didn't want a baby to ruin it. So I walked away. I had the baby on my own, I raised her until I felt she was old enough, and I gave her away. To the system Huey, and everyday I wanted to write you the letter saying London and I are alright. We are going to make it. But I was afraid you would say I scammed you, was trying to get money. So I let you live your life, but I still needed to support me. And the streets were the only way I knew how. Prostitution wasn't something I wanted to do. But it was either that or die alone and starving. Huey, I've been through so much drama, I didn't want to run into you and bring it on you too. The curse I was faced with I wanted to face alone. I didn't want you or London to feel like I brought it upon you. So I walked away from you both." Tears started to roll down my face. I felt like I had punched Huey in the stomach. Hard. Hard enough to make him bleed from the inside out. I wanted to leave and never see him again, but that seemed harder than facing him right now.

"I'm a father and you couldn't tell me? You thought I would run away? Jazmine, you have known me for how long? You should know you and definitely a baby are way more important than any career or college. I don't understand. Where is she?" Huey's eyes were hard and cold. They were piercing holes through my body. It felt like something was crushing me and wouldn't get off.

"I, I don't know. When I gave her up I didn't ask for permission to see her or anything about her life. I just wanted her to be happy that she had a family and that she had someone to love her. And I never thought I would see you again." I began to cry, squeezing my eyes shut, and allowing the pain to seep over me. I waited for Huey to yell, scream, blame me, something bad. But he didn't. He hugged me.

"Jazmine." Huey whispered my name and my body relaxed. The way he said it let me know he wasn't going anywhere. He was disappointed I knew, but his heartbeat told me I was more important than a fight. The rhythm, the pattern, it was saying my name. It was playing my favorite song, the one I hadn't heard in a long time. I wanted him, and this time I was going to stay.

"Huey, I just want to know. Are you going after London? Just tell me." I looked into Huey's eyes and waited for a response. I wanted to get it out before he did, but I couldn't read him. It was like he shut down from me.

"Right now, no. We are going to wait for a while, and get things together before we get into that. I just need to know if you are here to stay. I can't risk you leaving again. Just promise me, everything we face, we face together. " Huey looked down at me with worried eyes. I wanted to take that look away, to make him smile again, laugh again, to make him whole.

"I promise. And promise me we'll find her. Even if you can't, just promise me." I closed my eyes and waited. I was hoping he would say he couldn't, so I could move on a bit.

"I promise."


End file.
